


Painful Lesson

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, surprise crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lessons are necessarily painful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: A few years post Series. Otherwise, doesn't really matter.

Dawn knew her sister would kill her for walking alone through this neighborhood if it weren't for a reputation exactly opposite Sunnydale's: Run down and ramshackled but surprisingly safe, even at night. Several of the shop fronts had doors open, so when she heard a sharp thunk, followed closely by a thud and a pained moan-- a combination easily recognized by anyone who spent any amount of time around Slayers-- she wandered over to that particular door.

Inside, an annoyingly strident voice complained he wasn't ready-- and a few other things-- before it was interrupted by a repeat of the thud-thunk combination. Curiousity piqued, Dawn wandered through the open door to find a martial arts class in progress. She didn't recognize the uniforms, but the old guy in charge looked even shorter than her sister.

Dawn immediately placed him in the mental category of "Too dangerous, let Buffy fight." A category the idiot staggering to his feet did clearly did not have, since he was the only guy moaning, and he issued yet another challenge.

As soon as he claimed he was ready *now*, the old guy moved. His foot shot out at almost Slayer speed.

Thunk. Thud.

Dawn had to admit, she was impressed. Few people could come even close to Slayer abilities, and most of those tore their bodies apart just working on one area.

As Young-and-Dumb decided he'd finally had enough, a second idiot stepped forward. Dawn wanted to facepalm.

The old guy's eyes darted towards her with a knowing glint. Yeah, he was so playing with these guys. He even let Calm-and-Dumb take the first shot and simply tilted his head back, allowing the flailing limb to pass harmlessly.

"You missed."

Calm-and-Dumb seemed to realize his mistake. He tried to back out, but still found himself on the receiving end of the practical demonstration.

Dawn watched the rest of the students with the fascinated horror of watching a train wreck. The Pack of Dumb had all the survival skills of a pack of fledgling vampires challenging Buffy as they decided, if solo attacks didn't work, maybe swarming him would.

Old guy blurred into action. Dawn started counting. The only reason she could follow more than flying bodies was years of watching Slayers fight. Old guy never missed and any of the Pack of Dumb who didn't go down on the first blow, went down on the second. At ten, the Pack was done, their moans a surprisingly harmonious counterpoint to the old guy's meditative chant.

Dawn slipped back outside. She only had to wait a few minutes before the old guy came out.

"You showed much restraint."

"I prefer to avoid fights I know I'll lose."

"Very wise. Now. Is there something you wish from me?"

Dawn smirked, "My sister runs a girls' school just outside of town. A lot of them come to us needing some sense knocked into their heads and I rather suspect a boot to the head or two would be the perfect lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Ti Kwan Leep/Boot to the Head belongs to The Frantics


End file.
